Unknown Future
by Tsukiyomaru
Summary: Sequel to Set in Stone. Haseo and Loaño are back to help Ichigo and freinds fight against the evil Aizen and his arrancar army! They strive together for a future where nobody, alive or dead, must see the tears of war and the horrible bloodshed. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I am back people! Those of you who have read Set in Stone will remember me and be glad to now that after a few months of planning and writer's block I finally started the sequel! Woohoo! If you haven't read Set in Stone then just check my profile. It's not too big really and you can get caught up pretty quickly. Here you go fans and new friends alike. The first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: To the World of the Living!

The day was calm and beautiful. A slight breeze blew through the air of the Soul Society and with it came a calm peace. The clash of sparing swords could be heard in a large field as two warriors trained to better themselves. Loaño, a young Shinigami girl with short blonde hair and silver eyes, watched as her friend spared with the captain of the Seventh Squad.

The two clashed swords again and again. Haseo, a young shinigami with white hair and a yellow left eye attacked his mentor again with fierce determination. Despite his right eye being missing, it's socket covered by a black eye patch, he was still able to see what his opponent was doing and accurately dodge without any problems. He jumped over the captain's blade and struck with his own.

Komamura used his large, gloved hand and grabbed Haseo's zanpakuto with ease. Haseo gasped in surprise and was hit back hard enough to let go of his sword and fall back, but not to cause any real damage. "Th-that's not fair! You can't grab my zanpakuto like that!"

"Why not?" Komamura asked. "A Hollow could easily grab your weapon if their skin is hard enough." Komamura threw his sword to him, but Haseo didn't catch it. It clattered to the ground with a dull clang.

Haseo didn't reply but stood back up and picked up his sword. He readied himself for another charge but Komamura held up his large hand. "That is enough for today Haseo. It is getting late and we have our duties to attend to." Haseo looked disappointed but sheathed his sword and replied "Yes sir."

"Not bad Haseo, but Kitsune-taichou is right." Loaño said as she stood up and walked over to her friend. "You need to be able to see what your opponent will do next. That's what your abilities are all about, right?"

"Shut up Lo." Haseo replied angrily as he walked past her. Komamura watched him and sighed

"I'm sorry Loaño, but Haseo has been very pressured lately." Komamura apologized.

"I know." Loaño replied sadly. "Ever since Aizen, Gin, and Tousen went defective Haseo hasn't been the same. He's the 3rd seat of Squad 5 and the highest ranking person who's fit to work so he's stuck doing the captain and lieutenant crap. Then he really looked up to Aizen and even more to Tousen. I'm not surprised he's feeling depressed. Sure my captain's trying to help but he's already got a lot on his plate with my lazy ass lieutenant."

"And what about you? Don't you have paperwork to be doing? You are the 3rd seat of Squad 10 after all." Komamura pointed out.

"Uh, we should get going right? Don't want Gramps burning us alive or Shiro-chan freezing our asses off for being out so late, right?" Loaño replied sheepishly. She ran ahead and grabbed Haseo by the arm. Despite his protests she dragged him into a run and left Komamura behind. A breeze blew through the field as Komamura smiled at the two. He sighed though, as he thought about what Loaño had said.

"We're all suffering from their betrayal." He muttered as he walked forward to catch up with the other two.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haseo struggled with the large stack of paperwork he was carrying. Outside the moon was shining in the sky and a cool, crisp breeze blew through Soul Society. Haseo would have enjoyed relaxing in the garden in front of the 5th Squad captain's room and watching the moon, but sadly he had other priorities. He walked down the hall with a scowl on his face and a heavy stack of papers in his arms.

He arrived at the captain's room, which he had been using as his temporary office, and kicked the door open. He walked in as quickly as he could without knocking the papers out of his arms and deposited them on the desk. He let out a sigh of relief as the weight left his arms and then looked down on the papers he had to do that night. He turned and looked around the room, trying to find something to use as an excuse to procrastinate.

The room was fairly large, as all captain's rooms were. Haseo hadn't redecorated much since Aizen left so it was in mostly the same shape as it had been. Haseo looked at the bookcase full of books from casual reading books to large history books. In one corner was a record player Haseo had never actually heard Aizen use, with a few records stacked near it. He found nothing interesting and thus turned back to the papers with a heavy heart.

He sat at the desk and suddenly felt small when he thought about who had filled its seat before. He took out his pen and shoved those thoughts away. He took the first form down and began filling it out. He worked in a sad silence, filling out form after form. Finally when the last one was complete, he stretched in the chair and let out a loud yawn.

"How does Hitsugaya-taichou manage all of this?" he wondered. "And he's only a kid to boot. Of course he's also a genius."

Haseo was pulled out of his thoughts as the door of his office opened. Rather than Loaño or Renji, who he had expected to walk in, a young shinigami girl walked in. She looked to be his age with red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled and her zanpakuto was strapped to the left of her waist. It's hilt was pink but Haseo couldn't tell anything else. She looked at Haseo in mild surprise.

"Uhm, I don't suppose this is the 2nd Squad captain office?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you see pictures of black cats everywhere?" Haseo asked.

"Good point." Celena chuckled. "Sorry, I just confirmed my transfer last night and I was told to report to Soifon-taichou first thing this morning."

"Morning?" Haseo asked. He moved the blinds from the window and pulled back when sunlight blazed into his only eye. "Crap, another night of paperwork. I hate this stuff!" he cried as he hit the stake of paperwork causing it to all fall off of the desk. "Damn this job!" he roared in anger.

"Uhm, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm just under a lot of pressure. I'm the 3rd Seat of Squad 5, Haseo. I've taken on all the responsibilities of my Captain and Lieutenant and it's not easy." Haseo answered tiredly. "I'm sorry for freaking out." He bent down and began picking up the papers. He organized a few and put them on the desk. When he turned to pick up the rest he saw the girl helping him. She handed him another stack and he put it on the first.

The two quickly picked up the rest and put it on the stack of papers. "So, what position are you being transferred to?" Haseo asked.

"I'm the new 3rd Seat of Squad 2, Celena. I used to be the 4th Seat of Squad 11 but that was just horrible." She answered.

"One of my friends used to be the 4th Seat. Her name is Loaño. She transferred out the same way you are, but then she transferred from there to Squad 10." Haseo replied.

"Wow, talk about jumping around." Celena replied.

"She was in my squad originally but was kicked out. Then she went to the 8th Squad, but between her lazy captain and lazy 3rd seat, Isane-fukutaichou nearly went insane and kicked her out. Then she went to be the 4th Seat of Squad 11 but she and Zaraki-taichou kept getting into fights. After being hospitalized the fourth time my friends and I talked her into transferring to Squad 2. Then she and the lieutenant got on each other's nerves too much and she finally transferred into Squad 10 as the 3rd Seat." Haseo explained.

"I came from squad 11 because all of those disgusting guys there are pigs. The only one remotely sane is Yumichika, and even then he was a freak." Celena replied. "Hopefully Squad 2 will be better. If I can ever find it that is."

"I could help you." Haseo offered.

"Really? I would so appreciate that." Celena thanked him.

"It's no problem. I need out of this office fast." Haseo replied.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Do your paperwork or get out!" Toshiro yelled angrily.

"Bye then!" Loaño said as she zipped out of the room and ran down the hall, narrowly avoiding Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring). She ran down the halls of the 10th squad, trying to avoid her captain at all costs. Granted he wasn't actually chasing after her, but she was too scared to check. Better safe than sorry, right?

Loaño ran out of the 10th Squad's area and down a random road. She continued running and checked behind her to see if her short but powerful captain was following. She sighed when she saw she was safe but screamed when she ran into someone. Whoever it was she fell over and both people went flying to the ground. She quickly stood up and looked at the black-haired shinigami she had run over.

"Sorry Rukia!" Loaño cried.

"What the hell Lo, you ran her over!" Renji roared from beside the fallen girl.

"It's fine you guys. I'm okay." Rukia said as she stood up. "I'm sort of used to being run over by Loaño by now to be honest."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Loaño asked in a semi hurt voice.

"It means you're a cluts." Renji answered.

"Shut it pineapple head. If only we had Strawberry around here, we could make a fruit salad." Loañ joked back.

"Was that a yaoi joke?" Rukia asked.

Loaño stopped and thought about it. "I don't know. So what are you guys doing over here anyway? Do Endrance and Shiro-sensei have you guys running chores for you?"

"Sort of." Rukia answered. "We're going with Hitsugaya-taichou to the human world later today for a mission. We're going to investigate and help out Ichigo and his friends with the Arrancar."

"Arrancar? What, did Ichigo finally get his driver's license?" Loaño asked.

"You don't know who the arrancar are? Are you really that dense?" Renji asked angrily.

"I'm not dense, you are!" Loaño yelled back.

"Relax Loaño, Renji didn't know who they were at first either." Rukia said to calm her friend down. "I'm sorry we can't now, but we'll explain when we get back. For now we need to get to Hitsugaya-taicho and get ready to leave."

"Cool, I'll come with. It's been a while since I've been in the living world so this should be fun." Loaño said. "I'm sure Shiro-chan will say yes."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Absolutely not."

"But why Shiro-chan?" Loaño whined, earning a glare from her captain.

"Because I have to take Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame, and Yumichika. The only sane person besides me going is Kuchiki and even then she's going to have her hands full making sure Kurosaki doesn't go overboard. Unless you know someone sane enough to help me keep you idiots in check, you're not going." Toshiro answered.

"I know just the guy! In fact, he's in need of a vacation!" Loaño said before rushing off. Toshiro sighed as he watched her go, asking whatever powers that be why he had to be stuck with her as his 3rd seat.

"Uhm, excuse me? This is the meeting place for the shinigami going to the living world, right?" someone asked. Toshiro looked over to see Celena standing in front of him.

"You must be Celena, the one from the 2nd Squad, right?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes sir." Celena answered. "Soifon-taicho thought this would be perfect for me for my first mission."

"Are you insane, retarded, obsessed with your beauty/boobs, or have anger issues?" Toshiro asked.

"No." Celena answered a little confusedly.

"You're in." Toshiro replied.

Over time the other shinigami that would serve under Toshiro appeared. Yumichika and Ikkaku came together, Yumichika saying how he hoped the living world would be beautiful. Matsumoto appeared, commenting on how she couldn't wait to start shopping. Rukia and renji came together, Rukia commenting on how she wanted to hurry and see if they had any new Chappy merchandise there. Toshiro had no idea what the hell Chappy was, and something told him he didn't want to.

"Thank goodness. Loaño isn't coming after all." Toshiro said.

"I don't think so Captain." Rangiku said happily. Everyone looked a dustcloud moving down the road with incredible speed. Loaño jumped in the air and threw another shinigami at the group. Toshiro jumped away and looked at the boy who had been slammed into the ground.

"I should have known she'd get you." He commented.

"Why are you making me do this Hitsugaya-taichou? I don't want to go." Haseo complained as he stood up.

"I'm not." Toshiro answered.

"Then why the hell did Loaño force me here!?" Haseo roared in anger. "I have work to do dammit!"

"I know that." Loaño said as she approached the group. "But I asked Kitsune-taichou and he said he'd take over your paperwork until you get back. We agreed that a trip to the living world would do you good.

"Maybe getting back into the swing of fighting is just what you need." Loaño replied. "Plus if you didn't come, I couldn't have."

"Then next time don't come." Haseo replied tiredly.

"Are you coming or not Haseo?" Toshiro asked. Haseo looked between his friends Rukia and Renji, Loaño's pleading face, and Celena's hopeful one. He looked at everyone and thought about everything. The betrayal. Momo's injuries. His own fear and anxiety that made him attack his best friend. He lightly felt the eye patch over his right eye and sighed. He looked up at the group and gave a weak smile.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. For comedy reasons I pulled a few of the lines directly from the manga. It happens often, but this is the only time I'm pointing it out and saying I don't own them.

Chapter 2:

"So, which room is it?"

"No idea."

"What? Didn't you bring your not with you when we left?"

"I lost it."

"Lost it? What's wrong with you!?"

"Stop arguing, we can just pick up on their spiritual pressure."

"It's my first time in one of these things! I can't control my spiritual pressure properly."

"Please excuse Baldy's stupidity."

"Shut up you nut, I'm not stupid! By the way, how can you act so natural in that thing anyway? I mean this shirt is so tight and restrictive."

"I know, my boobs are practically breaking out."

"Just pull the shirt out like us, and your boobs are always almost spilling out."

"Idiot! If I pull the shirt out then I can't where my wooden sword."

"Innuendo!"

"Shut up Loaño."

"It's all because you said we couldn't bring real swords. That's why I'm making due with this wooden one."

"Innuendo!"

"Shut up Lo. Besides, it's not our fault. It's the law."

"Well it's a crappy law! Why can't we carry normal swords!?"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Stop drawing attention to yourselves and just walk quietly."

"Okay!"

"He just said to not be loud Lo."

"Forget it. We're here, so I'm opening the door."

"Hey, how's it going ichigo?" Renji asked after swinging the door of Ichigo's classroom open.

Ichigo stared at the group in shock as he slowly registered who they were. His eyes could see them, but his brain was having issues realizing that what he was seeing was not a hallucination from blood loss. He had been healed for the most part which meant this was real. But then that meant? "Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san, Haseo, Loaño, some girl I don't know, and Toshiro!" he screamed in surprise when he saw everyone in school uniforms.

"That's Hitsugaya-tachou to you."

"Yeah, Shiro-chan demands respect, remember?" Loaño said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, the sight of his friends still not fully registering.

"It's a mission." The girl he didn't know said.

"They said to prepare for a direct confrontation with the arrancar. We were to go to the living world and meet up with the acting shinigami group." Renji said.

"Aran-what? You getting your driver's license or something?" Ichigao asked in confusion.

"You mean you didn't even know them when you fought them?" Haseo asked. 'No wonder Loaño helped you so easily. She loves running in blindly and swinging her sword."

"You idiot!" a new voice said. "The arrancar are the ones who kicked your ass a few days ago!" Everyone looked to see Rukia confidently standing in the window looking as badass as an anime character can when they make a reappearance.

"Rukia." Ichigo said dumbly.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Rukia replied with a smile.

Haseo looked away from Rukia, still feeling bad about what he had done during Ichigo's rescue. He looked over at the students and saw they were all looking at them in awe and fear. "H-Hey, did she just climb through the window?" "What's with her?" "What about the red-head and that little guy?" "Which red head, there's three? "Cool, she's got silver eyes!" "Oh my god, he's missing an eye!"

"Hey Ichigo, do you know these guys?" a girl with glasses asked.

Ichigo didn't answer, but continued staring at Rukia in shock. Ruki suddenly jumped forward and flew through the air. She delivered a powerful jumping kick to Ichigo's face, knocking him back. She had a blank look on her face as Renji caught her. Before he could utter any form of protest, Renji held him and Rukia repeatedly slapped the hell out of him.

"Damn you!" Ichigo roared when she finished.

"What's with that wimpy look on your face!?" Rukia shouted in his. She pulled on her soul glov, a red fingerless glove with a skull on the back of it, and grabbed Ichigo's head. She ran back toward the window and pulled Ichigo out of his body in his shinigami form, leaving his body to lay limp in Renji's arms. "Come with me!" Rukia commanded as she pulled Ichigo by his hair. She jumped out the window, leaving everyone else behind.

"She acted just as we expected." Rangiku said.

"Yeah. I wonder what those two trouble makers are up to." Loaño commented.

Celena stepped next to Haseo and asked "Is Loaño always this perverted and insane?"

"No. Usually she's insane in a totally different way." He answered. "I can't really blame Rukia though. From what I've heard, Ichigo got his butt kicked by the arrancar. Plus that wimpy look on his face was just asking to be kicked."

"I don't know. Gloomy looks can be beautiful too." Yumichika commented.

"I transferred to be away from these two, not get stuck on a mission with them." Celena rumbled. "Besides, that's not true at all. Gloomy looks are just sad."

"Besides, nobody asked you for your opinion Yumichika!" Renji shot back.

"Oh? So you're saying part of the reason you think little animals are cute isn't because they look helpless and sort of sad with their big eyes?" Yumichika replied.

"He's got a point with that one." Loaño said. "Besides, who's opinion were you looking for? Shiro-chan's?"

"Don't drag me into this! Damn you!" Toshiro grumbled irritably. "Quiet down a little! Stop attracting attention!"

"What attention?" Loaño asked. She looked over at all of the students staring at the group and chuckled embarrassedly. "Oh, that attention."

"What happened to Kurosaki? After that girl beat him up he went limp. Did he faint or something? Hey, Kurosaki, are you?"

"Oh my God, maybe he's dead!"

"They sure look like dangerous people. They dye their hair and that one is even missing an eye!"

"You said nobody would care." Haseo sulked.

"Don't mind them Haseo. They're just humans." Ikkaku answered.

"He's got tattoos!"

"He's carrying a sword!

"Blonde."

"Boobs."

"Silver."

"Bald."

"Boobs."

"Chick hair."

"Boobs."

"Bald."

"Alright, the two who said 'bald', come out and face me now." Ikkaku threatened.

"Relax Ikkaku, they're just humans." Haseo said.

"I'm going to cut them in half!" Ikkaku roared.

"With a wooden sword?" Celena asked.

"Two things!" Loaño cried, gaining everyone's attention. "One, innuendo! Two, count me in Baldy!"

"Loaño, no!" Haseo protested.

"Somebody switch places with me, please." Toshiro said, angry veins pulsing through his young looking face.

Everyone looked up when Rukia suddenly stormed into the room. She threw Ichigo back into his body, took off her glove, and then grabbed Ichigo by his real hair in one acrobatic movement. She then dragged him back out without even saying a word to anyone. A few seconds later the door flew open to reveal a brown haired high chool student.

"Whose the punk starting a riot," he began but looked up at the imposing figure of Ikkaku and faltered. "Without…me?"

"What're you looking at punk? Back up or I'll cut you up, make you into tempura and eat you for lunch." Ikkaku threatened. :"Got it?" Ikkaku's head was suddenly smacked forward by Rangiku and Loaño slapping his head.

"I told you to stop Baldy." Rangiku said. "If you kjeep making scenes like this then I'll report you to Yachiru."

"Wow, isn't that a little harsh Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Celena asked.

"I wouldn't have to threaten him if he had just played nice from the beginning." Rangiku answered as Ikkaku started begging her not to tell. "Hey, you four idiots, we're leaving."

"Yeah, come on doufs." Loaño said as she walked forward to Matsumoto.

"Hey! You didn't mean me as one of those idiots or doufs did you?" Toshiro asked angrily.

"Respect my authority!" Loaño said, imitating Toshiro's angry voice.

Rangiku watched as the two started arguing, Haseo tried to calm them down, Yumichika pointed out all of the ugly things about the school room to an uninterested Celena, and Renji looked around vacantly. The brown haired student shouted something about a restricting uniform and jumped at her, but she shot her hand out, not even bothering to look at him, and punched him down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Celena asked worriedly as the group left.

"Chill out, he'll be fine. Probably." Rangiku answered.

Haseo looked back as another student poked his side with his foot and said "You being down their makes you look like an officre supply, mister Asano."

"I'll…kill you." Asano gasped out.

"Humans are so weird." Haseo decided before catching up with the group.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

What are we doing up here?" celena asked.

"Waiting for the perfect time to make an entrance." Rangiku answered Celena.

Celena looked around the very cramped space and sighed. "Then why aren't Hitsugaya-taichou and Haseo-san in here too? I mean if we're all on this mission, shouldn't we stick together?"

"Because Haseo is being emo and not very fin right now. And Shiro-chan is too grumpy." Loaño answered. "Plus I don't this thing can take any more weight. The fact it's holding us is,"

"Shut up!" Renjo hissed.

"Why?" Loaño asked.

"Because in the living world if you point things like that out then something will go wrong. If you were to actually say what you were going to say about anymore weight, then it would break the ceiling automatically." Renji explained.

"Everyone ready?" Rangiku asked. "I think it's better, if we do the explaining!" she cried as everyone popped out from Ichigo's ceiling light.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo asked. "What did you guys do to my ceiling light! How the hell did you guys get up their anyway!?"

"We tried changing the light bulb." Rangiku and Loaño answered happily.

"Say what? Was that supposed to be another idiot joke?" Ikkaku asked.

"This must be the infamous weapon known as 'bursting school uniform'!" A small stuffed lion toy jumped at Rangiku but once again she shot her fist out without even looking at Kon.

"Wow Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You sure are good at that." Celena commented.

"Yeah well, you have to be quick with all of those perverts in Soul Society." Rangiku answered as if her lightening speed were nothing.

"Listen up everyone." Rukia said. "Since about half of you don't even know what arrancar are, I'm going to explain." She took out a sketch pad and a few colored pencils. She drew a bear wearing glasses and a captain's haori and pointing at a group of teddy bear faces with strange masks near them. "Arrancar are hollows who have gain shinigami powers by removing their masks. There have been a few incomplete ones, but after Aizen brought them the Hougyoku they've been able to completely transform into true arrancar."

"Remember the super huge freak and that guy that looked like he embodied all angst from every anime/manga character in existence? They were arrancar." Loaño said. "With us so far?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it would have been easier without the crappy doodles." Ichigo answered.

Rukia threw her sketch pad and hit Ichigo's head. "Nice shot!" Loaño said.

"Originally the plan was to wait for Aizen to attack Soul Society since we're still suffering from the loss fo three captains. Only problem is, the arrancar appeared faster than we thought they would." Rukia explained.

"They've already entered the living world so there's no way we could just sit back like we originally planned." Celena continued. "So we were chosen to come here."

"Chosen by who?" Ichigao asked.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou. Since Central 46 was destroyed he's making all of the decisions until a new one is appointed." Renji said. "Rukia was chosen because she knows you best."

"I was picked for my abilities!" Rukia protested.

"Among the available combatants, Loaño, Haseo and I were the closest to Rukia. Originally only I was supposed to come, but after Loaño asked for permission, she and Haseo came along too." Renji continued. "Then I was allowed to ask for one non-captain to come with so I asked for Ikkaku. The Yumichika herad about it and said he wanted to come too. And as we passed the 1th Squad, Rangiku heard about it and came too. She said she definitely wanted to come so I had to ask Hitsugaya-taichou to come as out leader."

"That almost sounded like you guys were planning to go on a picnic. What about here?" Ishigao asked and pointed to Celena.

"I'm the new 3rd Seat of Squad 2. Soifon-taichou forced me to go as my first mission." Celena answered. "My name is Celena. It's nice to meet you Ichigo."

"The important thing is." Everyone turned and looked at the window where Toshiro sat. "That Aizen is interested in you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hey Haseo, when did you get here?" Loaño asked. Everyone looked again to see Haseo leaning against the door frame.

"I said I was one of Ichigo's friends and his dad sent me up here. I came in the normal way." He answered.

"These two are the ones who wouldn't cooperate and refused to go through the ceiling." Rangiku said.

"Wish I could have." Celena grumbled.

"Have you been waiting out side for one of us to open the window? That's not good Shiro-chan. A silver haired elementary school kid would turn a lot of heads. Hell, so would a white-haired high school student with one eye walking down the street." Loaño pointed out. Weren't you the ones who said we needed to be inconspicuous?"

"Arrancar are indeed the results of Hollows that have removed their masks. However, an average Hollow removing it's mask wouldn't be a problem for us." Haseo explained, ignoring Loaño. "If they really wanted to start a war with Soul Society, then they would have to be Menos or higher."

"Menos or stronger? Are there higher levels than Menos?" Ichigo asked.

"There are three categories of Menos." Toshiro said. "Menos are like footsoldiers. They're the weakest of Menos. They almost always look the same and are usually the ones people refer to when talking about Menos. The Menos you fought before coming to Soul Society was a Gillian."

"Gillian sound bad, but they aren't really." Celena commented. "Even third Seat members like us can kill them with a fair amount of ease. They're slow and have beast-like intellect usually."

"The other two are types to worry about. The 'Adjuchas' are much smaller, but stronger and faster than Gillian. They are Hollows with partially remove masks and only look remotely human. They often lead Gillian into battle." Haseo continued.

"The third type, is called 'Vasto Lord.' They are generally the same size and look the same as humans, except for a mask fragment on them. They are supposed to be extremely rare. It's said you can count the number of them with the fingers on your hands." Toshiro continued. "Only problem is, Vasto Lords fighting abilities are above an average captain's."

Loaño had a serious look on her face for once. "Since we're down three captains, and if the arrancar are that much stronger I can safely say this much. If Aizen has ten arrancar at the Vasto Lord level, Soul Society is seriously screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Toshiro explained the situation about the arrancar, the group left. Rangiku more or less dragged Toshiro off to Orihime's home. Rukia stayed with Ichigo, despite his rather loud protests. Renji went to see if Urahara could give him a room. Yumichika and Ikkaku said they'd find somewhere on their own, and Haseo and Loaño said they would bunk with Uryu or Sado.

Celena looked back and forth between the leaving groups. She turned to Ichigo, but he glared at her and flatly said "No." Celena wanted to kill herself as she followed after her old squad mates, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two weirdos." She grumbled too quietly for them to hear her.

"You shouldn't mumble to yourself. It's not a very beautiful thing for a young girl to do." Yumichika said.

"Yeah I know. So do you guys have any idea where we can stay for the night?" Celena asked.

"Like I said before, it's the journey not the destination." Ikkaku answered.

"So in other words you have no idea?" Celena asked.

"We'll find a place to stay in the end." Ikkaku answered.

"Yeah, of course we will." Celena said.

"Hey, do you guys feel that Hollow near by?" Yumichika asked.

"Eh, leave it be. It won't hurt anybody with so many Shinigami around." Ikkaku answered with a bored, his wooden sword over his shoulder. Celena and Yumichika traded worried looks, but left the matter alone.

'There's something off about that Hollow's spiritual pressure." Celena thought as she looked up at the sky.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And that's the situation." Loaño finished.

"That was the worst explanation I've ever heard." Haseo commented. Sado however seemed to understand what was going on.

"It's alright with me if you guys stay here. Loaño can use the guest room. You'll have to sleep on the couch Haseo. Sorry." Sado said in his deep, calm voice. "Thanks for explaining what's going on." Two small farries waited for him as he walked back to his room.

"At least I'll be getting some sleep. Normally I'm up all night doing paperwork." Haseo said as he sat down on said sofa. "I don't know how your poor captain does it Lo."

"What do you mean?" Loaño asked.

"Well you and Matsumoto-fukutaichou never do any paperwork so he has to do it all, right?" Haseo asked.

"I do my paperwork! Sometimes." Loaño replied embarrassedly.

"Sure you do Lo. Sure you do." Haseo said as he lied back on the sofa. "I hate this gigai so much. It's cramped in this thing. I'd take it off but to be honest I don't want to creep you out by having a seemingly dead body in your apartment." Sado didn't reply from within his room.

"A man of few words." Loaño said.

"I wish you would be like that." Haseo replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Loaño asked.

"I mean you talk way too much." Haseo replied. "I thought that was obvious but I forgot I need to dumb things down for you."

"Shut up Cyclops!" Loaño yelled back. "Honestly, what is with you? You have been such a jackass since, since," Loaño couldn't bring herself to say it. After all, she knew exactly why Haseo had been so distant and admitting she did would just make her seem like the bad guy. "I just wish you were the happy, if a little shy and awkward, guy I used to know."

Haseo turned so his back was to Loaño. "Sorry Lo, but I'm not that kid anymore. Like it or not, as Shinigami we have responsibilities and we can't just run around like idiots. We don't all have captains we can dump or work on, remember?"

"Hey, that's not fair." Loaño said. "I dump work on my Lieutenant too.L Loaño fwlt like smacking herself after realizing what she just said. "No, I mean. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I know Momo is still hurt but that's not your fault. No! I-I mean I'm not trying to make it sound like you should think it is, it's just, just," Loaño just faded out of trying to save herself and realized there was no use. Haseo didn't say anything and kept his back to Loaño.

"Loaño?" Haseo asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes Haseo?" Loaño asked.

Haseo sat up and looked at her. "Do you feel that spiritual pressure?"

"Yeah." Loaño answered. "The arrancar are here." Sado got up and ran out of his room with the two shinigami following, their gigais left behind.

"Bah, one of you isn't even a shinigami." A taunting voice said the minute they left the house. Sado looked down at the strange arrancar in front of him. "You loose." He said as he shoved his hand forward. A different hand shot out and grabbed the arrancar's.

"Cut the 'you loose' crap. The winner is decided after the fight." Ichigo said.

"Quiet right. I guess I'll have to wait to say it until you're all dead." D Roy said with a sadistic grin.

"Sado, Haseo, Loaño, you guys get out of here." Ichigo said.

"B-But Ichigo I'm ready," Sado protested but was cut off.

"Get out of here Sado. I've got this guy." Ichigo replied.

"We should go. There are other arrancar around to get rid of." Haseo said.

"All right." Sado said a she lowered his powered up fist. "I'll leave him to you Ichigo." Loaño, Haseo, and Sado ran away from the two warriors. They past Rukia a long the way but ignored her. Sado seemed to be in his own world as they ran, just as Haseo was. Loaño sighed as she looked at the two guys on either side of her and suddenly felt like screaming. 'Guys are such idiots.' She thought. 'Just because they aren't allowed to punch or cut someone they go all emo. What pansies.'

"Running from your fight?" someone asked.

"You must not be very brave." Another said. The three stopped and looked at two people floating above them. Haseo glared at them, anger and spiritual pressure flowing freely from his body.

"Arrancar." He spat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Do you guys think these are bit off guys?" Ikkaku asked as he looked at the packaged rice ball in his hand.

"What do you mean? What's off?" Celena asked.

"These onigiri (rice ball). There decorated so carefully, both the food and the wrapper. That clerk girl said they had a ton of these and the shelves were restocked everyday. There's no way an ordinary human could wrap all of these in one day. They look so artistic and perfect, there's no way I tell you!" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, maybe someone or something is controlling her from the shadows." Celena said sarcastically.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Yumiichika said.

"I was being sarcastic." Celena said bluntly, but was ignored. A sudden flood of energy covered the group. They all looked around and took out candy dispensers. They each popped one into their mouths and were forced out of their gigai. "You three protect our gigais and stay out of the way." Celena ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Celena's possessed gigai said loyally. The three gigai went off to hide while the three shinigami went to find the arrancar.

"Let's go you guys!" Ikkaku said as he jumped from one building top to another.

"Right." The other two said as they followed him. It wasn't long before they found an arrancar, or rather he found them. He was heavily built with dark red hair. He had a tan face and wore a standard arrancar uniform, however it was open on his chest to reveal his Hollow hole. His mask shard looked like glasses in front of his eyes. He grinned at them expectantly.

"The one fighting D Roy was lucky. Even though he looked like an arrancar he didn't really deserve the rank. But you guys don't have any luck at all having to fight me!" He threw a powerful punch at Celena, who flinched when she saw it coming. Ikkaku jumped into her and blocked most of the punch is his zanpaku-to, but was still knocked through a wall. He looked at the brown haired boy from earlier, but Celena wasn't paying attention to them.

"Looks like we've got another one." She said as she looked up. She was staring at an arrancar that looked like a young boy. He looked like a small child with purple hair in a similar style as Rukia's. His mask fragment was a hairpin near his forehead. He was holding a bag of chips in his hands.

"Hi there." He said. "I'm la diez y nueve espada, Isadore." He introduced. "Do you guys want some chips? They're really good."

"What? No I don't want chips. They're probably poisoned!" Celena said.

"No they're not! See?" he said as he took out a hand full and ate them one by one.

Yumichika put a hand on Celena's shoulder. She looked back at him and he said "Take care of this guy. I know you're not in my squad anymore, but it seems only right to let you have him. I know you don't really agree with our squad's beliefs, but I won't help you. Got it?"

Celena looked at Yumichika and sighed. "To be honest, the 11th Squad is filled with nothing but pigheads. You're all narcissistic and too ready to throw away your lives. I hated being in it and I hated being with you people. But if I learned anything there, it's to not give up in a fight no matter what. Sorry Yumichika, but you're not getting a chance to fight tonight. I'll have Isadore out in less than five minutes."

Celena drew her sword and jumped up. She swung her sword at the childlike Espada, but he easily dodged out of the way. She continued the attack but he dodged it each time she tried. Celena attempted to cut his arm but missed entirely and stumbled. She quickly caught herself and retaliated by slicing down Isadopre's chest.

"Sorry, but that won't cut through my Hierro (Iron) skin." Isadore said happily as he ate another potato chip. Celena glared at the boy as she charged at him again and tried to cut him again. He caught the sword his hand, the other still holding the bag of chips. "I told you that won't work!" he cried as he threw the sword down, used uit as leverage to get above Celena, and slammed his feet on her back. Celena was sent flying down and hit the ground.

"Damn." Celena gasped as she stood back up. "You're pretty strong for a kid, I have to say."

"We arrancar aren't as young or old as we look. Being the 19th Espada of Aizen-sama's army means I was the 19th born from his ability to remove my mask. So just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I am one. Now, are you sure you don't want a potato chip? They're really good." Isadore explained.

"No thanks, I don't want to get my gloves messed up. There are way too many oils in those chips." Celena answered as she turned to her enemy and smirked.

"You're not wearing gloves." Isadore said in confusion.

"Not yet." Celena replied as she turned her zanpaku-to's blade to the ground and held it's hilt with both of her hands. "Now, my chip loving enemy, I'll give you the last courtesy. My name is Celena, the new 3rd Seat of Squad 2!"

"Oh man, this is crazy." Keigo said. "Just who are these guys?"

"Didn't you hear them?" Yumichika asked. "They're the 3rd Seat of Squad 11 and 3rd Seat of Squad 2, Madarame Ikkaku, and Kazehana Celena."

"What, you're from earlier too. Are you going to help out your friends?" Keigo asked.

"You just don't get it." Yumichika sighed. "llok at Ikkaku and Celena. Even though Celena would hate to admit it, they both love fighting. Don't think that I'm offending them by not helping. In fact helping them would offend them more. "

"A-Are they that sure thy can win?" Keigo asked.

"Of course not." Yumichika answered. "The spirit carried by all 11th Squad members, past and present, is to fight to the death. To help either of them would be an insult to their abilities. If either of them should do in this fight, then so be it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm Hideki."

"I'm Hidaki."

"We're the Doce Espadas!" they finished together. They both had spiky brown hair and were wearing normal Espada uniforms. Hideki's sword had a blue hilt while Hidaki's had a red one.

"Isn't 12 supposed to be an unlucky number?" Loaño asked. "Or wait, maybe that's 13."

"How are there two of you for one position?" Haseo asked.

"Well tell you if you can beat us so hard we have to use our real powers, okay?" Hideki asked.

"I guess we'll never know then." Loaño said. "Because if you're not going at all out from the beginning, then you guys are going to be so screwed it won't matter what you do!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while. I have a big battle chapter for you guys though!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Rain Storm

Hideki and Hidaki charged at Haseo and Loaño. They did a pincer attack, striking from either side of the two. Loaño defended against Hideki, but Haseo dodged the stab from Hidaki. His blade continued moving and it was only shear luck that Loaño had tilted her head when blocking. "Hey, watch it!" Loaño snapped.

"Sorry!" Haseo cried as he drew his sword and tried slashing Hidaki. The evil arrancar only laughed as he brought his sword back and blocked. Haseo jumped away to give Loaño and her opponent room, and Hidaki followed close behind.

"Are you worried?" Hideki laughed at Loaño. "Your boyfriend is in trouble now."

"First of all, he's not the one you should be worried about." Loaño said as she was slowly pushed back as Hideki continued pressuring her with his blade. "And second of all," she added as her reiatsu flared, shocking Hideki. "He's not my boyfriend you moron!" Loaño pushed forward, knocking Hideki back. Loaño took her chance and slashed at him, his sword barely blocking it. Loaño took the offensive, striking again and again as she forced Hideki back.

Loaño knocked her opponent's hand aside and stabbed at his chest. She gasped when the blade glanced off instead of sinking into his heart. Hideki laughed madly, spraying Loaño a bit with spittle. "You can't break my hierro bitch!" he cried raising his knee and striking her gut. She gasped and fell slightly, where Hideki quickly followed up by backhanding her away.

"Loaño!" Haseo cried from his spot in the air.

"Worry about yourself kid!" Hidaki cried as he charged at Haseo. He and Haseo exchanged a quick blow before Hidaki darted off and higher into the air. He dived down to Haseo again and the two clashed once more, only for Hidaki to dodge back again. "Hideki takes care of the up close crap, but I'm a fan of hit and run!" the twin laughed.

"Maybe, but it's rather foolish jumping around like this isn't it?" Haseo pointed out, angering Hidaki.

"Shut it you idiot!" Hidaki cried before flying up at Haseo again. Haseo jumped back, Hidaki's blade hardly a centimeter away from cutting his chest. Hidaki flew above him and quickly flew back down. Once more Haseo side-stepped the attack, barely avoiding it. This time however, he struck back. "Hadou Number 33, Sokatsui!" Haseo punched his fist out, firing the blue burst of energy at Hidaki.

"How's this for an energy attack!" Hidaki yelled. He slashed his sword, sending out a small red ball of energy that hit the hadou spell and destroyed it. Hidaki swung again and again, throwing a barrage of red energy bursts. "Have a taste of my Bala!" he cried. "It's not as strong as a Cero, but it's much faster!"

Haseo quickly ducked and weaved between the balls of energy. He moved as little as possible, but still managed to dodge the attacks. This only served to anger Hidaki as he fired more and more at a faster rate. Haseo gasped in pain as one exploded on his arm, knocking him to the side where three more slammed into him. "Take that Shinigami!" Hidaki cried happily. "Nobody can escape my Bala!"

Meanwhile, Loaño and Hideki had already gotten back to sword fighting and Hideki was winning once more. "My brother and I are a lot alike, but our fighting style is different." He laughed as he cut into Loaño's arm. "He likes taking things from far away, but I like being right up in the action. Blocking is useless against me if you're only a third seat!" Hideki raised his blade again and slashed down. Loaño brought her's up to defend and the two clashed. But Loaño quickly realized the arrancar was right. He pushed her down to her knees, despite her angry protests.

Hideki brought his leg up and kicked Loaño up into the air. He followed behind her and kicked her towards the other fighters. Loaño caught herself and began panting. "You're getting on my nerves you bastard." She gasped. "I can't wait to knock that smile off of your face!"

"I can't wait to knock your face off!" Hideki answered with a laugh.

"That didn't really make sense." Loaño commented.

"Too bad, I'm kicking your ass!" Hideki laughed before charging forward. Loañocharged forward, trying to take the offensive. Their blades clashed, their reiatsu fighting against each other's. "I told you, there's no way you can be me when it comes to full on strength!" Hideki cried before pushing Loaño back wards towards the other fighters.

Haseo, his body burnt form being hit by so many Bala, saw Loaño and stopped her from flying back. The two friends helped steady each other as the twin arrancar met up with each other, both of them back to back and smirking at their opponents. "His Bala is too fast for me to dodge." Haseo said tiredly.

"And his sword is too strong for me to beat back." Loaño agreed.

The two friends blinked and looked at each other. "You think it'll work?" Loaño asked.

"It's cliché, but I'm not complaining if it does." Haseo answered.

"Too bad you never got your answer huh?" Hideki asked. "Oh well. Good shinigami opponents are really too much to hope for." Hidaki agreed. The two charged around again, trying to do another pincer attack. Haseo and Loaño looked at each other and nodded. The two spun around, Hideki's blade being blocked by Haseo and Hidaki's being blocked by Loaño.

"Oh, so you want to play now huh?" Hideki laughed. Haseo only smirked and jumped down to the ground. Hideki followed and stabbed at him with his blade, but Haseo tilted his head slightly and the blade missed. Hideki glared at Haseo's calm face and slashedat Haseo's head. Haseo ducked down, and Hideki tried slashing down, but the white haired Shinigami rolled out of the way and pointed his finger at him.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" he cried. A burst of white lightening shot out of his fingers and knocked Hideki up. Haseo followed up by jumping above Hideki and slashing down, a scratch appearing on the arrancar's hierro. Hideki tried retaliating but Haseo side stepped every blow and countered with his own. Haseo hit him quickly and efficiently. None of his blows were fatal, but Hideki quickly amassed several cuts on his body.

"Damn you, hold still!" Hideki cried as a red energy formed on his sword tip. Haseo;s eyes widened as Hideki unleashed an up close Cero from his blade. He laughed manically as the red energy surged into the sky. He stopped the attack but stared in confusion when Haseo's charred corpse was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you!?" Hideki cried.

"Predict," a calm voice said behind him. Hideki turned to see Haseo's eyes covered by a black blind fold and two baseball sized spheres in front of him, one of them gold and the other silver. "Yogensha no Boushi (Eyes of the Prophet)." Hideki gasped as the two orbs flew into his back, his bones making a horrible cracking noise. He was flung forward, propelled by the strange weapons as they sent him forward. "Haou Number 33, Sokatsui!" Haseo cried. The orbs heated up and unleashed the energy, burning Hideki and sending him flying down to the ground. The two orbs flew back and floated next to Haseo.

Loaño was having a better time fighting as well. While Hidaki tried to strike her by zipping bye she always blocked the attack and kicked or punched him away. Hidaki snarled as he flew forward, his blade raised to strike down Loaño. The female shinigami only laughed as she raised her blade and stopped Hidaki's. "You're not nearly as strong as your brother!" she cried, before bending up and kicked Hidaki between the legs.

The arrancar pulled back in shock and pain. Loaño jumped up and slashed her blade across his chest, cutting into it deeply. "And your hierro leaves a lot to be desired!" she added. She flew her leg out and shoved her knee into Hidaki's head, sending him flying. "Speed is a good thing, but if you don't have strength to back it up with then you're nothing more than a fly." Loaño taunted proudly.

"Shut up and taste my Bala!" Hidaki roared. He slashed his blade and sent out a red energy bullet. Loaño jumped away, barely dodging the attack. Hidaki laughed as he sent waves of the energy bullets after Loaño. "And power is useless if you can't hit anybody!" he cried.

"You're right." Loaño said fiercely as she stopped running. Her silver reiatsu flared and it stretched out to her blade. "Blazing flames ignite the shining mirage. Blossoming rose heal the twilight wings. Kikkyou! (Sunshine and Shadow)" Hidaki gasped when he saw the blade split into two. In her right hand was a katana with a black hilt and guard and a fire red blade. A small string held a small origami rose to it like a key chain. In her left was a white hilt and guard with a blue blade. A small origami snowflake hung from a string like a key chain. "Like them?"

"Two blades?" Hidaki wondered. He frowned and shook his head. "I don't care if you have fifty blades, it won't matter!" He swung his sword forward and sent a fast Bala. Loaño raised her red blade and stopped the attack by destroying it. Hidaki roared and sent several Bala blasts quickly, but Loaño countered them easily.

"Shattering Light!" he cried as she slashed the air. The light in the air literally broke and shattered into a storm of daggers that flew through the Bala blasts and at Hidaki. The arrancar boy gasped as the blades cut across him, covering him in his blood. He pulled out of the storm of light and fell away from Loaño. The two brothers met and faced off against their enemies.

"You guys are good." Hideki panted. "Really good." Hidaki agreed. The two slowly calmed their breath and turned to each other. "What do you think Hideki, should we?" "Yeah, why not Hidaki?" The two brothers crossed their blades in the air and their blue and red reiatsus began forming around them. The energies spread out to the blade where they mixed and swirled together, the colors remaining separate but the energies mixing together. "You ask right. How are we both the twelfth Espada?" they asked together. "Well let's show you then. Embrace, Draco Doble!" (Double Dragon)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Enhance, Daiichi Heijun (First Level)!" Celena cried. Her sword dissolved into pure pink energy that formed over her hands. The energy solidified into the form of a pair of gloves. Both of the gloves ended at her wrists and had black skulls on the back of them. Her fists were covered in a pink aura, formed from her reiatsu. "See? Gloves." She said.

"Wow, so you do have gloves." Isadore commented. "That's pretty cool Shinigami."

"Thank you." Celena said before disappearing. Isadore's eyes widened when he sensed Celena's presence behind him. He turned in time to see her gloved fist fly forward and slam into his face. Isadore went flying back from the impact of the blow and crashed down into the ground, forming a small crater. He stood up and readied his blade as Celena flew towards him.

Isadore brought his blade up to defend himself and met Celena's fist head on. His blade pushed against her gloved fist and smiled as their strength was even. Sadly, he forgot that Celena had to gloves. He dropped his sword as Celena threw her fist into his gut. He coughed violently, a combination of blood, spit, and regurgitated chips coming up from his mouth.

Celena grabbed the neck of Isadore's uniform and threw him into the air. The small arrancar let out a cry as Celena followed him and began furiously beating him to a pulp. Her fists never stopped for a moment as she beat into his hierro skin mercilessly. Her fists glowed and created a pink trail as she knocked Isadore around harder and harder. She put her fists together and brought them both up, sending Isadore flying into the air. She flashed above him and punched his gut as he flew past, the rest of his body whip lashing up before following his stomach as it went hurtling to the ground and created a large crater.

Celena began panting slightly, her arms aching from beating on the arrancar so much. She looked down into the crater she had made with Isadore's body and almost felt sorry for the damaged looking boy in the crater. She shook her head and flew down to the fallen arrancar. "What a shame. I'm sorry to do this to you kid." She said.

"I'm not a kid." Isadore said as he coughed. He slowly stood up and pointed his blade at Celena. "I'm an arrancar, Isadore!" he roared as his reiatsu flared. "This sword is not like yours Shinigami. It doesn't house the manifestation of my power. It is my powers, sealed away. When an arrancar releases their zanpaku-to, their releasing their powers so that they can take on their old form once more. Storm, Tormenta Nihilista Lluvia! (Nihilistic Rain Storm)"

Celena's eyes widened as the star filled sky became clouded over. Isadore grew four wings, two of them demonic and the other two angelic, all of them a pure white. Armor formed around his chest, blue lightening marks appearing on his chest. The storms thundered loudly before opening up and covering the area in water. Celena gasped in shock as the water began hurting her, a light burning sensation all over her body. She jumped away and came out of the torrent of water, the large clouds forming a large circle above them. "What on earth?" she asked.

"That is the power of my ressureccion." Isadore answered calmly as the water poured down around him. "It creates this cloud of dark rain that drenches my enemy, weakening and burning them." Celena gasped when the water leaking away from the raised up and tried slashing her. She dodged the deadly strike, but it still cut into her arm. "I am then able to take control of this water and use it in my battles." Isadore continued.

Celena stared in shock as the water rose up from the ground and charged at her as a storm of tentacles. She jumped onto a near by building, but the water followed. Celena jumped away from the water, the liquid breaking through the roof and crushing part of it before following after Celena. Celena turned away form it, only to see another large tentacle of water heading toward her. She jumped up, only for the water to meet together and then fly up after her.

Celena sped down towards Isadore and entered the horrid shower. She ignored the weakening in her body and flew towards him. The boy only smiled when she tried punching him, as the water quickly flew up and blocked Celena's fist. The water flew onto her body, her arm burning in pain before she pulled it out and bolted out of the water storm, only to have some of it follow her.

Celena gasped as the water from before appeared behind her and trapped her. The water flying towards her collided with the water holding her and created a large bubble of water that trapped her. Celena tried to get out of it but the water held firm. She punched at the water in desperation, trying to get out of the water but it clung to her and refused to leave her.

"What a shame." Isadore commented. "I guess you shouldn't have insulted me by denying my generous chip gift or calling me a child." Celena glared at him from within her watery prison. She began saying something but Isadore couldn't hear her. She placed her palms together and a red energy formed in front of them. The energy exploded and evaporated a lot of the water. Celena took her chance and dived out of the watery prison. She landed on the street, soaked and panting.

"Another reason I don't fit in that damn 11th Squad." Celena said with a smirk. "I don't mind using hadou."

"Oh well." Isadore said. "You might have escaped that time but I'll still get you. As the water pours down, the puddle will increase. In the end, you and all of your friends will be stabbed, drowned, or frozen!" The water suddenly flew at Celena in thin needles, no longer water but now hard ice. Celena jumped away as the needles flew past here, a few sticking into the sleeves of her uniform and freezeing the small area around the needles. Celena jumped around, dodging the needles as they fire at her harder and faster with every second that passed.

"You won't escape it." Isadore said as the needles flew towards Celena. He watched as she dodged each time, but getting closer and closer to getting hit. "The water will crush, stab, or drown you. And my needles will run you threw and freeze your soaked body. There is no hope for you, Celena."

Celena dodged another storm of needles and jumped over Isadore. "It's not as hopeless as you think." She said fiercely. "Keep in mind that you still don't know what my own zanpaku-to is about!" The water charged at her from every direction, a storm of needles surrounding it. The water covered Celena and the needles froze the water around her. Isadore frowned and looked down on the ground. "Oh no." he said. "My rain made my chips all soggy again. He floated down as the rain slowed. He picked the bag up and looked at his fallen snacks. "Oh well, I'll get more at home. Maybe have some nice tea with Aizen-sama."

Isadore's eyes widened as Celena's reiatsu flared up. Her ice prison let out a loud cracking noise as a long split come over it. It was covered in a web of cracks and exploded suddenly. "You should never count your enemy out." Celena said. She tore off the lower part of her robes to form a small skirt that fell to her knees. She know wore pink high-heeled pink boots, a pink aura around the heels. "Daini Heijun, Second Level."

Isadore's eyes widened as Celena disappeared and once again reappeared behind him. Despite the rain being gone Isadore could still control the water on the ground. The water shot towards the girl but she had no trouble punching though it and evaporating it with the pink flames on her fist. She spun and delivered a powerful kick to Isadore's face, rocketing him away and into a building.

"No way." Isadore gasped. "Is that, a shnigami's bankai?"

"Not exactly." Celena answered. "My zanpaku-to is simply called Heijun (level). As I need more power I can unleash higher levels to create more armor and gain more strength and speed. In addition, as I increase the level I gain fire power. Currently I can reach the third level of my zanpaku-to, and it doesn't seem like that is the last on either. Right now, you're faceing the second level."

Isadore roared in anger as he sent all of the water at Celena in a massive wave, He laughed as he saw the water rear up and crash down on Celena. His laughter was cut short as Celena suddenly appeared in front of her, the heels glowing a bright pink. "I'm sorry Isadore." She said before bringing her leg up and sending him flying up into the air. "But the battle field is no place for a child." She appeared above him and kicked down on him, driving him down into the ground where his spine snapped between the ground and Celena's boots. The boy looked up quietly at Celena and smiled.

"Oh well," he said. "I really only liked Aizen-sama for his tea." Isadore closed his eyes and became pure black before he and his water evaporated into the night sky.

"Farewell, rain knight." Celena said quietly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What the hell?" Loaño asked.

"We told you," a deep rumbling voice said. "If you made us resort to our true power, then we'd tell you why we are the twelfth Espada." The rumbling voice cackled loudly and triumphantly. "Well this is why!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Double Dragon

"My," a boy said as he sat on top of his roof said. The wind blew through, blowing around his raven black hair. "There certainly is a lot of trash lying around." He said. He stood up, his pale skin glowing slightly in the moonlight. He didn't so much as bat an eye when a strange man appeared behind him.

"Well, you seem to have quite a bit of spiritual energy." The man said. He looked to be in his mid thirties but with arrancar you can never truly tell. He wore the standard uniform, however his jacket was completely unzipped showing off his muscles. He had spiked neon green hair and green eyes. A katana was strapped to his side. "But it doesn't seem to be enough to even sense me. Still, Grimmjow's orders. I cut down anybody with even a bit of reiatsu, so down you go!" The man charged forward, and aimed a bone-cracking punch at the boy's head.

He gasped as the boy's hand stopped him. His hand wasn't even grabbing his fist, instead merely placing his hand in front of it. The boy looked up at him with cold blue eyes ad a calm face. "You are a fool." He said calmly. The arrancar pulled back and smiled.

"Well, it seems like you have a bit more fight in you than I thought. This will be fun!" the arrancar charged at the boy but again the boy stopped him with only the palm of his hand. He pulled his other hand back and punched the arrancar square on his jaw. He flew back and stared down at the boy, feeling his jaw. He turned and spat out a tooth. "You're strong. Just what the hell are you? A shinigami maybe?"

The boy's eye twitched in anger. "Don't call me a shinigami, unless you want a long and painful death."

The arrancar only smiled at him. "You seem to be really itching to fight. That's good, because tonight your opponent shall be Manchilla Rodrigo! I am the,"

The arrancar was cut off, his voice replaced by a horrid scream of pain.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Now do you see?" the twins asked, their voices in perfect synch. "This is why we are both the twelfth arrancar." After releasing their blades, the twins had become dragons. Their bodies were long and serpentine, like Chinese dragons. They were both white, there scales a bone-like armor. One of them had a long mane of red hair, and the other had blue. Aside from that, they were completely identical. The twisted around each other, looping and coiling to create what looked like a single dragon. They stared at Loaño and Haseo, their red and blue eyes glaring.

"We are able to split ourselves into two when we are in our normal, human-like state." He said. "But when we release our ressurecion, Doble Draco, we become our true form. We reunite and become one. In our separate forms our twp parts focused on speed and long range, while the other focused on attack power and defense. But now that we are together, we are the perfect combination of both."

"I guess taking fighting them separately won't work anymore huh?" Loaño asked.

"Indeed." Haseo answered. "We'll have to take them, or rather him down together."

"It is useless against our teamwork!" the dragon roared. Both heads opened their mouths and pointed at the two. "Cero!" he cried, firing two large blasts of red energy. The two shinigami jumped away, but not quickly enough for the next strike. The dragons flew up and tackled into Loaño, knocking her down. Haseo cried out to his friend, but the dragon's tail quickly knocked him down as well, sending him spiraling into the ground.

Loaño caught herself and aimed her two blades at the dragon. "Shattering Light!" she cried, sending a storm of shards at them. The dragon twisted through the air and dodged the chards before looking down on the two fighters. "Bala!" he roared, firing down a storm of blue energy blasts. Loaño wasn't fast enough to jump away, but Haseo quickly saved them both.

"Bakudou Number 39, Enkosen!" Haseo cried, forming a glowing shield that the Bala exploded against. Haseo grunted as the energy crashed against his own, but the shield held. Loaño quickly got up jumped up into the air. The dragon looked up at her, both of his heads growling. He lunged upward and struck at Loaño, but she stopped the heads with her blades. "Oh no you don't!" she cried as she held the dragons back, using her blades as wedges in the dragon's mouths.

"Shattering Light!" She cried, sending a storm of light shards onto the jaws of the dragon. He roared, the sound echoing as both heads cried in agony. He pulled back and used his tail the push the blades out. His mouth's were filled with blood, dripping from his fangs and mouth. "Cero!" He roared as he fired two more red blasts at Loaño. The blonde shinigami tried dodging, but her arm was caught in the blast and severally burned. She stumbled down to the ground where she picked her swords up and Haseo reunited with her.

"That was a good move." Haseo complimented.

"Thanks, but it's not nearly enough for these two." His friend answered.

"This one." Her friend corrected. "They're the same dragon now."

"That's right, they are." Loaño thought. "They attack at the same time, because they're linked now. They're one fighter, and we're two."

"Let's hope that gives us the advantage!" Haseo cried as he sent his two glowing orbs at the dragon. The dragon dodged one, but the other flew over and struck it's head. He shook it off, only to feel the other striking a lower part of his body. He went back to strike that one, but missed and was struck by the other.

"You might be an arrancar, but when it comes down to it you're a joke!" Loaño cried as she jumped up. The dragon turned in time to see her flying through the air and slashing one of his heads. He roared in pain and fired a storm of Bala blasts at her. The young shinigami ducked and weaved through the storm, but still a few blasts hit her. One blast struck her back, sending her down and hitting one of the houses. She gasped in pain and struggled to get back up, but the dragon was faster.

"You say we are a joke do you? Well here, is a true punch line!" it roared. It opened both of it's mouths and red light gathered in front of them. "Cero!" he howled as they energy flew down at the girl. Loaño turned just in time to see the red oblivion heading towards her, preparing to destroy her. She weakly raised her swords to defend herself, but knew it would be useless.

"You will not hurt my friend!" Haseo roared as he jumped in the way of the blast. The two eyes glowed in front of him, reinforcing his kido barrier. The cero crashed into the shield of light, pushing Haseo back. "I'll endure this attack, no matter what! I'll save my friend, regardless of the attack you throw at me! I'll defend the people that gave me a reason to grow stronger, until the very end!" The Cero pushed against Haseo, pushing him down into the roof of the house. Haseo's breathing grew labored as he struggled to defend Loaño.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So then I said, I'll show you a kido blast and then I punched right there!" Loaño boasted.

"You really are a weird one Lo." Renji sighed.

"Just be glad it wasn't you like last time." Rukia chuckled.

"Oh come on, do we really have to bring that up every time we talk about Loaño punching a guy out?" Renji asked.

Loaño was about to answer when she felt somebody walk into her. She felt out a surprised cry as she fell over and quickly jumped back up. She turned around and looked at the confused white-haired shinigami trainee. His eyes were closed but there was an unmistakable look of confusion on his face. "What the hell dude!?" Loaño yelled.

The boy looked up at the voice and stood up quickly. He bowed down. "I'm terribly sorry. Normally I can tell where the people around me are, but I've had a lot on my mind lately. I just entered the academy, and it's been pretty hard on me."

"So? That's no excuse for walking into people!" Loaño shot back.

"Yeah, it's what you get for walking around with your eyes closed!" Renji added.

"Stop it you idiots, can't you see he's blind!?" Rukia yelled angrily.

"Blind?" the two asked.

"Yes that's right." Haseo answered shyly. "I'm blind. I have been for as long as I can remember."

"Why are you trying to be a shinigami then?" Loaño asked. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Hold on Lo." Rukia interrupted. "Remember, Lieutenant of Squad 9 is also blind, but he's rumored to be an amazing fighter anyway."

"Yes, that's right." Haseo agreed. "I was taught how to fight by him. He and my father were the ones that suggested I enter the Shinigami Academy. So that I could grow strong, and discover more about the world around me. May I ask your names please?"

"I'm Renji." The red haired shinigami student answered.

"I am Rukia."

"And I'm Loaño!" the blonde chirped.

"Loaño." The boy muttered. "I don't know why, but I sense a strange presence around you. You three don't seem to be like the others around here. My name is Shourai Haseo, the name given to me by my father. It's nice to meet all of you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'From that day, I finally had people to call friends. I wasn't alone in that school anymore, or ever again.' "I won't let you take one of my precious friends from me!" Haseo roared as the two eyes let loose silver and gold beams. The shield pushed the cero back, making the dragon gasp. The shield pushed the energy back further and further until it blocked the Cero entirely and exploded. The dragon roared as his faces were scarred by the explosions.

Haseo fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Lo, but you need to finish him off." He panted.

"Don't worry," Loaño said as she gripped her swords. "I will." She jumped up towards the dragon as he turned towards the two.

"We'll destroy you two in this next blast!" he roared as he charged his next Cero.

"I won't let you!" Loaño cried. "Twilight Power!" she roared as she swung both of her swords. The blue sword created a blade of darkness while the red one formed a wave of the light. The two crescent waves flew towards the dragon and rammed into the gathering energy. The dragon roared as he tried pushing the energy back, but failed. The energy cut through the Cero, and the dragon. The blades flew through his body, cutting him vertically along his body. He roared as his body was burned away. He was covered in darkness and disappeared into nothingness.

Loaño began panting, her blades falling to the ground. She fell down, lying next to her friend. "We beat him, or them, or whatever." She said tiredly but proudly. "They sucked at defenses, but his Cero was strong. Thanks for taking care of me, you idiot."

Haseo only smiled back, too tired to answer. But as his zanpaku-to reverted to it's blade and the darkness set in he felt a familiar presence. His eyes widened as he felt the familiar reiatsu new by, where two others had been fighting. Ichigo's, an arrancar's, and no one other. One very familiar, and now very terrifying. 'Sensei.' Haseo thought as he fell into the darkness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Damn it, where the hell is Keigo?" a teenage girl wondered. She wasn't really young enough to be called a girl, yet wasn't quite old enough to be a woman. She was a collage student and had just sent her brother out to get some juice. But something was taking him a long time to get it. "If he doesn't show up soon I'll have to crushed his balls." She sighed. She looked up when the door opened and looked behind her.

"Hey." Keigo greeted weakly. The girl stared at his three friends. The young red-haired girl, the odd black hair guy with the eyebrow extensions, and the bald guy who liked like he had just gone through hell. "This is my big sister." He said weakly. "Uh, you see," he said looking at her. "These guys were out getting juice too, but you see this guys just fainted suddenly. And anyway, they're going to be living here for a little while." As Keigo talked his sister's face grew more and more shocked.

'This won't end well.' Celena thought.

"_Keigo, you_" the girl said as her fist gripped tighter. "You've really done it this time!" she cried happily, shocking the group a bit. She rushed over to Ikkaku and looked at him. "So they'll be staying here for a bit huh? Well that is okay with me! No problem!"

"Okay? But do you really think our parents would be okay with this?" Keigo asked in shock.

"Hi, I'm Keigo's big sister Mizuho." The girl introduced herself to the group, mainly Ikkaku.

"Listen to me!" Keigo yelled. "You can't just say it's okay for a couple of strange men and a teenage girl to stay over when you have no idea who they are, and why two of them are injured! So stop flirting and just say no and kick them out!"

"Oh please. You're the one that brought them here in the first place." Mizuho answered calmly. "I've always wanted to be the kind of girl that let tall dark handsome strangers into her house. Besides, I just love shaved heads."

:He's not shaved he's bald, and what are you talking about!?" Keigo roared, but was cut off by Ikkaku.

"**I. Am. Not. Bald.**" He said, his sword resting on Keigo's head.

"Yes of course, I can see that now." Keigo squeaked.

"Oh boy, I can already tell where this will go." Celena sighed.

"Just be glad we have a place to stay." Yumichika answered. "And this place doesn't look too bad either. A little rearranging and it might look really nice."

"You guys both have one track minds." Celena sighed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Guess who!" Rangiku cried as she popped up behind hitsugaya, covering his eyes with her hands and pushing her large assets against the abck of his head.

"Get off of me you idiot!" he yelled angrily as he pulled away.

"Aw, how mean." Rangiku said. "You know, kids in uniforms have to go to school. What exactly are you doing up here?" Rangiku looked down from the large building

"I'm filling out the report." Hitsugyg answered angrily.

"Well did you tell them that it's thanks to the limit release that most of us managed to survive?" Rangiku asked happily.

"That's not something to laugh about, Mastumoto-fukutaichou." Haseo said as he walked up to the two of them. Loaño was next to him, her right arm bandaged a bit but otherwise okay.

"That's right." Hitsugaya agreed. "Those arrancar, they were only of the Gillian class. Just a group of trash, and yet we weren't able to beat them without using our full powers. That's the strength of the enemies we're fighting in this war."

"Come on Shir-chan, it isn't that bad." Loaño said, trying to comfort her captain. "We kicked their ass, and we're only third seats."

"Yes, but you were working together, and Ikkaku is from Zaraki's squad. He'd find a way to win even if it killed him. And that one arrancar, that Espada. He nearly killed Kuchiki in a single blow, and if it hadn't been for Tousen interfering he would have done the same to Ichigo."

Haseo looked away from the group, and Loaño noticed this. She smacked the back of his head. "Stop moping! What they didn't isn't your fault, and don't you dare go moppy either Shiro-chan. A bad and sad attitude never solved anything you know? If we want to beat these Espada or arrancar or whatever they are then we must stay positive right?"

"I agree!" Matsumoto cheered. The two boys watched the girls as they laughed, feeling their spirits rise a little. But still, their minds lead back to the situation they faced. An army of arrancar, three defected captains, and a sea of uncertainty that stretched out before them.


End file.
